Death, Blood, and Fire
by Lila Kooks
Summary: This is a one time entry.  An anonymous person writes an entry in a dream journal about the events to The Last of the Time Lords.


Note: This is my first story I'm submitting to fanfiction. I do not own Doctor Who or claim to

own any of the characters already shown in the show.

Death, Blood, and Fire

6/30/07, 8:03 am

Last night I had a terrible dream, that the world was on fire. This man, the new Prime Minister of Britain, on a

ship far above the ground, killed the President of the United States, and brought about the end of the world. From his

ship, he set the world on fire, laughing loudly and manically as the sky split in half, and swarms of round bugs flew down,

bringing death, leaving destruction in their wake, like super metallic locusts. He was laughing and dancing as the world

screamed, blood spilled on the ground and fire in the air. The round, metallic bugs of death covered the planet, killing

everyone in sight. It was horrible.

I stood in the middle of the street of my city, frozen in fear, horrified by these creatures, killing indiscriminately,

death, blood, and fire all around me. Finally unfrozen by a fresh volley of screams, I ran and hid, hoping to hide from

those abominable aliens darting from person to person, scanning, searching. I'm hiding in an alleyway, hiding in a doorway,

hoping that I won't be seen, or heard, but it's useless. They find me, and other people hiding nearby. And suddenly,

the fire overwhelms us...all of us.

Then, like a movie, I'm watching the world under the evil man's rule. The surviving humans live in constant

fear, working, laboring away for this maniac who laughs at the world under his thumb. On Earth below, everyone

is starving; everyone is tired, dirty, and scared. I'm dead, and I know it. I can't give them comfort, or hug them,

or try and give them a sense of hope, 'cause even if I could, they wouldn't listen to me. I'm just one person. I wished

I could give this one man in particular--an old man, a sense of hope, that everything's gonna be alright, but he can't

see me either. All he does is stare off into space, and nothing I do works. The evil ruler pushes him around,

shouting insults into his face, laughing at him, mocking him. I am so angry at him for this--the old man doesn't

deserve it. The people around him don't deserve his abuse, especially the glamourous blonde, whom he hits hard

and kisses with the same amount of force. He abuses his staff members, and they all hate him. They

want to do something about it, but it never works. They, like the old man, are helpless.

But, on the Earth below, a single woman, clad in black, walked alone. I looked at her pretty face, and

saw determination in her expressive face. Her black eyes are like obsidian chips, cool and reflecting the light,

reflecting the sharp mind within her. In her heart, she carried a mixture of anger, sadness, fear, hope, but most of all,

love. Love for one man. Love for the old man with the lunatic ruler.

I saw the ruler capture her, and take her back to his flying fortress. He is going to kill her, and send his

swarms out to the rest of the universe. _Fly and _b_laze and slice_, they chant as they fly out to space. But the

girl isn't afraid. She's laughing at him. Her plan wasn't to find a weapon to kill him--her weapon was the one

thing he didn't know or understand--love. Love for one man. Soon, the world was chanting, thinking of that

man, the man she loved, and he was no longer old. He stopped his enemy with love, without firing a weapon.

Without realizing it, I was doing it too...chanting his name, over and over.."Doctor...Doctor..."

Then, a maelstorm over the world. A huge howling wind, pulling everything back, back, back...even

myself, invisible and intangible I was, was pulled in. I wanted to know what happened next...I wanted to see...but...

it was too late.

I woke up in bed, and I'm still alive. I was covered in sweat and short of breath, but I realize I'm not dead.

I'm alive, and everything's okay. I laugh, but I stopped short. I had to write this dream down. It was so vivid, so real,

but it wasn't real...was it? I know my shrink's gonna have a field day with me, but somehow, I feel that maybe

it was real...that all was well with the world (haha, I sound like one of those dead writers I had to read about in

high school, but I couldn't think of anything else to express that feeling). I wonder, was the Doctor real? If not...

no...I believe he is real. If he actually, is, then I wish him, and the girl my best. I hope things work out between

them.


End file.
